


Six People Victoria Hooked Up With On Tour

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Black Cards, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six people Victoria hooked up with on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six People Victoria Hooked Up With On Tour

1\. Mike. It was never a big deal, and it was always a hassle to get somewhere alone, but it was good anyway. They stopped after Mike met Emma.

*

2\. Nate. Victoria's used to waking up with Nate in her bed. Sometimes it's just that he needed somewhere to sleep because Spencer was hooking up in his room, but more often it's because they fucked the night before.

*

3\. Angie. Angela? Victoria didn't really get her name. They met on a dance floor at a club after a show and fucked in the bathroom. Gabe would probably be proud of her if she ever told him about it.

*

4 and 5. Pete and Ashlee, connecting door closed and baby monitor on. Victoria was surprised, the first time, that Pete was willing to share Ashlee, but it turns out to be more like the two of them sharing her. Victoria doesn't mind. It's fun, and bruises fade.

*

6\. Bebe. Her nails would be more of a problem if she weren't so good with her mouth. As an extra entertainment bonus, Bebe's just Gabe's type and it frustrates him to no end that he can't get anywhere with her.


End file.
